mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bianca
"I don't want your filthy blood. Run along." = Appearance = "While it's only natural to wish to look at me, you really ought to know that staring is rude." Long, platinum hair frames a pale face beset with ruby red eyes before it falls down over Bianca's shoulders and cascades like a moonlit waterfall down to her lower back. Her eyes, though free from any of the wrinkles that tell of age, are cool with disdain, cynicism and a certain element of demanding entitlement. The girl's dusk pink lips seem darker and fuller than they truly are against the pallor of her face, and they cushion the long, sharp canines that are the hallmark of her race. She's a slender, lithe thing that moves with the easy, elegant grace of a predator. Her body is as it was during her human years. The Stygian promise of the woman who turned her into a vampire did not, for one reason or another, give her luxurious curves. It's something she's rather sensitive about. = Personality = The most apt single word to describe Bianca is perhaps 'bitch'. She seems to have a very high opinion of herself, and she's quite sure everyone else should have that opinion, too. Perhaps her body's not the most alluring among vampires, but she's the smartest, most elegant and most beautiful of mamono (according to herself). When someone disagrees, passive aggressive slights are to be expected. She generally distances herself from other, lesser beings. She'll say it's because they're not worth her time, but who can say if that's the truth? One positive thing that can be said about Bianca, though, is that she's an equal-opportunity kinda gal. Chances are she'll despise you no matter if you're mamono or human, male or female. Most cases, Bianca will initiate friendships if she sees something to be gained, then simply throw her 'friends' aside once they've outlived their usefulness. The vampiric equivalent of a gourmet (again, according to herself), she is very picky with her food, and prefers to feed on the human nobility, though she's also developed a taste for the demonic energy gleaned through the blood of other mamono. She disdains fighting, thinking it the activity of lower-order brutes, though she does enjoy battles of words. As for the reasons behind her behaviour, there are many more than an inflated sense of self. These reasons, however, are told to no one, locked deep in her heart and waiting to be forgotten. = Background = Years melt away like snow beneath the sun. Bianca stared at the glowing embers in the fireplace. She should have died. That thought haunted her every night, hanging about her mind like a spectre. But why? She looked at the glass in her right hand, the blood inside it untouched and slowly coagulating. Just looking at it filled her nose with its scent and made her body tense in needy anticipation. Her skin prickled, her dry mouth moistened with saliva, her stomach growled. She needed it. And it was filthy. She could hear her dam somewhere in the mansion and she could smell her nightly meal. She could hear him, too, his blissful groans as he was fed on. It had been going on for the better part of an hour. Would she kill the man tonight? Bianca gave a sigh before finally setting the glass down on the table before her. Through drinking his blood or sexual exhaustion? She was supposed to be grateful, Matilda said. Eternal youth and beauty, power beyond imagination. Maybe Bianca was an ingrate, but she wasn't a wanton slut. Which was more than Bianca could say about the woman who had turned her into a vampire. Cold no longer existed in Bianca's senses, but the frosting on the window and the mist outside it stirred memories in her morose heart, and the girl stood and wandered to the window, placing her fingertips on the glass. The contact made the frost on the window blossom and grow, spreading in delicate, beautiful crystalline patterns. In the swirling mist, she saw the past. She'd been visiting her boyfriend, though her parents had forbidden it. She was supposed to be helping run the bakery, learning her parents' art. What good was kneading dough and getting covered in flour if she couldn't truly live? There was a spring in her step, that misty night, and her grey capelet bounced along behind her as if joining in her happiness. She could still taste him in her mouth. Her first kiss. He was bold, pressing past her lips with his tongue. Her footsteps slowed as she recalled it, and a shiver that had nothing to do with the cold air raced through her body. Her fingers slid against the glass, mirroring the way she brushed her lips with her fingertips back then. She could feel his warmth, a memory of a memory. Was it his first kiss? Bianca never knew, but she always thought it wasn't. He was far too confident, far too skilled. Those facts became more apparent as her experience increased, but that night, it was like her eyes had been opened to magic. Any other night, perhaps she would have continued walking past the alleyway when she saw the silhouettes of the man and woman kissing. That night, though, was a night for forbidden things. She stood, spellbound by the newly-discovered magic. She didn't notice the slumped shape of the man's body next to them, and when the man turned a crimson eye to her, it was too late. It was a night for forbidden things and a night for firsts. They were beautiful, the man and woman, and her mind went blank as her blood, body, mind and mana were claimed by them. She was turned, that night, and like all newborns, she was thirsty when she awoke. Drawn to her boyfriend, her dam and sire in tow, the world seemed to be reborn. The transformation had been forced upon her, but in those first few minutes, it seemed a gift. Every sensation seemed more powerful. She could smell the energy of humans, wafting about the air like the scent of exotic dishes baking. One scent in particular drew her to its source. She knew whose scent it was. Her boyfriend's. She wanted to share with him the pleasures she'd discovered, to awaken him to the true nature of the world. To taste more than just his tongue, lips and saliva. She wanted to feast on him, to suck him empty of everything and transform him like her. When she arrived at his window, though, there was another woman with him. She could hear their words, their movements. The sounds of their lovemaking. She could see them. Smell them. She was nothing to him. His words had been lies. She left him that night. Whether her Lady Matilda and Lord Zormangustra fed upon them, she never knew. Though her boyfriend never saw her from that night, she visited him regularly, watching from outside his window as he grew old, raised a family and died of disease. It firmly cemented in her mind how rotten humans were, though, and the fact that her Lord and Lady took her without so much as her consent proved the same was true for monsters. Was Bianca human or monster? She hated herself, but over the years she had come to accept what she was. Bianca subsisted over the years. She learnt the limits of her powers, testing and finding what her limitations were. The sun's rays lit the eastern horizon, and the mist had begun to dissipate. Bianca turned from the window. One day, she would find someone worthy of giving her their energy. She looked at the glass upon the table one last time before leaving the room. The sun's rays hit the window and the cystalline flower melted. = Other Notes = * Garlic acts like a mind-numbing aphrodisiac to most vampires. This is not the case with Bianca; a mere whiff of it will make her physically ill. (This is primarily an OOC thing as I can't stand garlic :< Please don't try to use it as a path to sex in RPs as it is a massive turn-off for me.) * Her skin is almost always cold to the touch, her body generally taking on the ambient temperature of her surrounds. Abilities "Are you afraid...? You '''should' be."'' * While she has a general aptitude for magic, she is most proficient with magic dealing with ice and darkness and least proficient with fire. Of course, she can't use healing magic or light-aspected spells. * Like certain other vampires, Bianca has the ability to transform into mist. This is a magical talent rather than an innate one, however, and the mist Bianca transforms into is a deathly cold one. * She can turn into mist, though whether this is a spell or has to do with her innate abilities as a vampire, she won't say. * Her physical strength and stamina is average for a vampire. * She is capable of a weak mind control spell. It's more 'suggestion' than 'mind control', and works by enhancing the attraction an individual has for her, hopefully bringing them into compliance with her wishes. (Though this has, in the past, had the unfortunate attempt of men attempting to force themselves on her.) * Though she says she can tell what kind of person someone is from the taste of their blood, this is a lie. Don't let her fool you! * When she has absorbed enough demonic energy, she is capable of transforming her body (see second image!), this transformation requires a constant supply of demonic energy to maintain, however, and unless she's constantly feeding through blood (or, well, sex), chances are her body will return to normality within a couple of hours. Category:Characters